


Tell Me Again

by TisBee



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Dialogue prompts, F/F, It’s short, I’m posting so much, They love each other so much, but not really a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Ann loves Ann. She tells her.





	Tell Me Again

“Anne?”   
“What is it?” Anne asked absently, thumbing through a book she wasn’t exactly paying attention too.  
Ann took a deep breath. “I love you. I- I don’t think I’ll ever love anyone like I love you.”  
Anne sucked in a breath. “Tell me again,” she whispered. She had put the book down and now focused her full attention on Ann.  
Ann looked Anne right in the eye. “I love you.”  
Anne grinned and nodded, cupping Ann’s face gently in her hands. “I love you too. More than anything.”

They both seemed to lean forward at the same time and kissed passionately, hands in each other’s hair.

Gasping, Anne managed to speak, “I will always love you.” They pulled apart and Anne studied her features. She was so beautiful. 

How she had fallen for any other girl was beyond her when Ann was right there.

They sat down on the sofa, Ann on Anne’s lap, kissing every so often, just laughing and talking. 

They truly loved each other more than anything


End file.
